


» Roan kom Azgeda |Falling for him|

by fxlminare



Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Azgeda, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Headcanon, Roan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "hc for being skaikru and falling in love with Roan"
Relationships: Roan (the 100)/Reader
Series: THE 100 COLLECTION [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111010
Kudos: 12





	» Roan kom Azgeda |Falling for him|

**Author's Note:**

> **.The world needs more Roan content.**  
> 

╼ Saying you were impressed the first time you saw Roan is an understatement.

╼ I mean, he's like... tall and muscular and it's not like his face is ugly either, okay? Okay, just setting the facts straight here first and foremost.

╼ Terrified too because you were certain he could kill you with a blow. But he didn't. Lucky for everyone there.

╼ He had absolutely no interest in making friends, that much was clear after Clarke introduced you all to him. Lone wolf. Sure.

╼ I mean, you didn't care either; he was a Grounder, Azgeda, lethal and vicious. Not your type.

╼ Until he was.

╼ And he saw you as inferior just like he did with everyone that wasn't... well, that wasn't himself. No surprises here.

╼ He wasn't interested in any of you until he started seeing you around Polis more and more, wondering what was really going on.

╼ Clarke got him on Skaikru's side with the Flame and whatnot, which meant Azgeda was, all of a sudden, an ally; which meant Roan was... a friend?

╼ You weren't certain Roan had friends.

╼ He knew he didn't. And he didn't care.

╼ But you starting working together, as allies do, right?

╼ For him, it was the fact that you seemed trustworthy and that you wouldn't do anything that'd harm your people.

╼ For you, it was knowing he had to trust you, so you agreed to cooperate.

╼ Spending a lot of time together. Like... a lot. 

╼ Missions up and down Polis, having to talk to people for each of your clans and for the coalition.

╼ Him being King was funny to you because he was always doing work instead of someone else doing it.

╼ Well, he had Echo, but she was different. Cool spy.

╼ One day, for some reason, he ends up telling you about Azgeda and the castle and whatnot. And you believe him when he says it's beautiful but it doesn't really feel like home.

╼ That's like space for you: it's wonderful but it isn't home.

╼ Home is now Polis for both of you. Like it or not. You both actually do. But no one needs to know.

╼ And one day you find yourself thinking of how good Roan looks with his messy hair after training together.

╼ And at night of how the flame reflects on his face.

╼ And you realize that's not something you've ever thought before. Not in that way.

╼ Like, sure, you've always thought he's handsome, but you weren't pausing to think of how attractive it was when he ran his hand through his hair or when he walked up the stairs and gave you a small smile the last thing your heart did was beat faster. No, this was new.

╼ It was slightly concerning, you'd say.

╼ Out of all the people you could have developed a crush for... it had to be Roan.

╼ You avoided him for a couple of days, thinking it'd go away. Spoiler alert: it didn't.

╼ If anything you got more butterflies in your stomach the day he finally caught you around Polis and grabbed your arm and pulled you into an alley to question if anything was wrong.

╼ The fact that he seemed to have a soft side around you was absolutely not helping in the slightest.

╼ "No, no, everything's fine. I just... I was feeling unwell."

╼ That was the worst lie you've ever told and his face was telling you that he knew. I mean, it wasn't 100% a lie, you were unwell regarding your inability to behave around him anymore.

╼ But it gets easier as the days go by and you can just be around him without looking like you're going to be sick. Or without your heart threatening to run a marathon.

╼ You don't know how Roan feels, he's hard to read but, for now, this is enough. You have people to worry about and a war to tackle.

╼ You're still able to look at him from a distance, think he's the most handsome person you've ever season, daydreaming about what it'd be to be with him. For real not just as allies.

╼ Truth be said, you had fallen for the Ice King and yet, somehow, there was nothing cold about it.


End file.
